Angels Descend
by Midnight moon9991
Summary: What will happen when an angel of death is put in class E? But her target isn't their sensei than how is it? Will nagisa be able to figure it out in time? ( sorry about the spelling and gramma mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

(Nagisa's prov)

I went and sat down at my assigned set just when a scary but cute looking guy wear a very expensive suit walked in "hello class My name is Karasuma " all of use sat there searing at him not really lessening that's until a yellow octopus type creature walked in and said that he was the one to blow up the moon all our eyes widened and "what! " was the answer that came out of the students in nuisance. " your government has decided to let me be your teacher for your last year on earth I hope we can enjoy our stay together" once the octopus thing was finished speaking Mr. Karasuma Took out a knife that was green in colour witch got my curiosity pumping and started to try and stab the yellow thing but keeper missing him "as you can see class he is very fast " as he finished saying this our new teacher got out a eyebrow grooming kit and stated to groom Mr Karasuma's eyebrows " and he has a fascination with grooming eyebrows for some reason we do not know".

A couple of weeks later after everyone had their scare with Karma coming into the class, I was setting in my set as usual when koro sensei walked in and said we have a new student I look up to find I girl standing there

"Hi my name is Laura Jones" the new girl said smiling wile staring strait at the rest of the class E students with her unnaturally bright blue eyes that where peering out though her blonde bangs that fade into white. She had tri- coloured hair it was light brown at the roots and half way down her ponytail than blond than white, the white of her hair was curled but you could see that it was naturally like that she was wearing her hair in a pony tail tied up by a purple bow the ponytail reached her lower hip. 'No one knows who she is but its diving me crazy not knowing more about her because she looked like she isn't hiding anything when every one has their skeleton in the closet right'. Thought the boy setting to the left of the teachers desk. "I transferred here from sky academy" Laura had continued to introduce her self ' why is her hair tri coloured its so wired' thought a girl with blond hair setting on the other side of the classroom.

I could tell she was hiding something from us bet 'what is it?' I ask my self in my head, as she sets down I notice something on her wrist.


	2. chained

There hanging on her wrist looked like a chain one you would use to chain someone to a wall but it wasn't attached to anything. ' I think I've read about something like that oh yah that's right angels have them when they are servants to someone but if she's an angel than her master wouldn't of let her go to school with out more than one chain because being that far away from her master would weaken the chains spell on her and she would be able to brake it easy so there must be more than one or I'm just going crazy' I think to myself as I gather my belongings to head to lunch

when Laura graves my hand and drags me to the back of the room just as everyone else has left " what is it Laura ? did you need some help with an assassination attempt?" I ask hopping that's all it is "no I just needed to ask you if there is anything between you and Karma" I turn trying to hide my blush " because if there is than I need to know before it's to later to help" she said sounding scared 'what does she mean before it's to late not like Karma is in trouble though it wouldn't let it go passed me' " why do you ask?" I say still trying to hide my blush and failing "I noticed that you some my chain, d- do you kn- know what it is for?" She asks stuttering the last part.

"call me crazy but it looks like an angel chain one that binds an angel to a master until that master dies than they are free" I say hopping that she doesn't think me crazy "you are correct that is what the chain is" she says before I could say anything more "but if that's true than would your master make you wear more than one chain ? you know the hole distance weakens the chain spell thing" I some how manage to say " yes my master would if they were not in the class them self" ' hold up that mean one of the people in the class are her master if that's so than why would they bring her to class that a bit dangerous I mean I now know that there is an angel in the class and' my thoughts where interrupted when Karma walked in the room. "Laura what are you doing here?"


	3. Master

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I had to write an essay for dance and I'm hopeless when it comes to essays so don't kill me please.

"Laura what are you doing here?" He asked 'is karma her master?' I think to myself "Karma I had to come my master has given me a mission that if I don't for fill it could cost me my wings" Laura said 'ok now I am confused is he her friend?' "What do you mean it could cost you your wings no master is that cruel, unless Laura just use your powers to kill your master now than you would be free and you could go and tell God what happened" Karma said frantically "hold up Laura ,Karma what are you talking about? What would cost you your wings and Karma how do you know Laura?" I say more to myself then to anyone else in the room trying desperately to figure this out and that's when Karma spots that I'm in the room as well

" Nagisa what are you doing here" Karma said glaring at me

"that's enough Karma he sore my chain that's all " Laura said as she stepped in front of me

"oh well than you mite as well know than Nagisa me and Laura are different from the people in the class the only difference is Laura is a guard of heaven an angel of death to be precise"

He stated carmly "what you an angel are you series?" I state looking at him with questioning eyes "I never said that I was an angel but my master only let's me come to school because the world needs rid of Koro sensei " he said as he pulled up both pants legs to show me two black chains around his ankles I gasp "their black that means that your a Demond not an angel I so confused right now" I say out loud

" he is not only old any Demond Nagisa but the prince of hell and I have two missions not just one that's how it could Coast me my wings" Laura voiced both me and Karma turn to her "what, what do you mean two missions Laura" Karma asked "first my master has told my to get rid of Bitch sensei and the second I gave to myself it's to find the prince of heaven he's the only one that would be able to kill Koro sensei to save the earth let alone heaven " she told us /she lied about Bitch sensei being her target Nagisa/ Karma thought to him self " so who is your master? Laura " I ask "my masters name is Karasuma I be leave you know him" Laura said 'alright so that strange I thought he was a good guy' "is he nice as a master?" I ask "yeah he is, he is quite fare aswell so I don't mind I just don't want him finding out that I am of the angels of death that could be bad for him more than me" 'ok' " Karma who is your master?" I ask " my master is


	4. Meeting the other Laura

This mite be a little bit confusing to some people but the Laura and Laura thing will be explained in the near future so don't worry

{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"My master is.."

Karma was just about to tell me and Laura when 'bring bring ' was all we heard as Koro sensei walked in the room to start last period of the day.

The next day (Nagisa's prov)

I was walking with Karma up to the class building when one of the boy showed up

"Hay have you seen what the new girls look like?" He said bouncing up and down

"What new girls ?" Asked Karma

"I got an email form the teachers saying their two new girls coming to day" he stated clearly thinking himself higher the Karma, Karma being the prince of hell Karma and I found to really funny and had to hide our giggles behind a hand or our bag.

"Wow two more just after Laura yesterday, Anyway you said you got a look at them" it was more of a statement than a question come out of Karma's mouth.

"Yeah, here" he said holding out his phone to show the group of us that had assembled.

The girl on the scene had light skin with brown hair that just seemed to flowed with red tips on both the ends of her hair and her bangs that went down one side of her face she had chocolate eyes that you just couldn't look away.

I look over at Karma and see him wide eyed at her for some

Than the guy showed us the other girl and she had bright pink hair that way styled in twin tails (that's what they like to call it in anime) she had light blue eyes that showed pure innocents, her skin was a Lilly white.

We walk up to the classroom and opened the door to see all the girls inside aswell as Laura we all sit down just as the bell goes. Koro sensei flys in

"Good morning class, I'm pleased to inform you that we have to new girls gaining us today, please come in girls"

As koro sensei I saying this I look at Karma out the corner of my eye to see him with a look I have never seen on Karma's and it scared me to think about because the face Karma was making of one of fear pure fear

'I wonder what Karma is so scared about' I think to my self as the first new girl walks in and I hear Laura gasp along with the new girl

"Hi my my names Bethany nice to meet you all" the girl we now know as Bethany said taking her seat next to Laura, she was the one with the bright pink hair and the light blue eyes that now make Laura Jones' eyes like brighter than normal.

As the other new girl walks in the class I hear Laura gasp again this one more out of fear. I glance over at her she has the same face Karma has on one of pure fear, I turn back to the new girl just as she spots Laura and smirks than she spots Karma

"Hay my name is Laura Richards nice to see you, you too Karma it's nice to see my cos again don't you think?" she states and I see Laura shrink in her chair trying her best to hide herself. What hold up did she just call Karma her cos, oh I guess that describes the red dip hair than was what the hole class was think at that moment.

"As if the last time you sore me you pored a bucket of oil on my head" Karma state after composing himself.

" oh come now Laura I really am not that scary now am I "

"I guess not " Laura J stutters back

At lunch everyone was talking about how different the new girl Laura was to the Laura the class already new she was shy and quite the other like Karma to the T.

I got dragged to the back of the room buy Laura again that's when she whispers in my ear that the other Laura wasn't human "no shock there Laura I mean she scared Karma" I say looking like I was really boarded but what she said next shock me beyond belief " Nagisa Laura is Karma's cos yes which in turn make her the princess of hell"

"What!" Was all I could say

Than Karma walked in with Laura R and Bethany

" hi I don't believe we have met I'm Laura and this is Bethany" Laura R stated as she pointed to Bethany when saying her name

"I reason to believe that you know what we are" she said looking me right in the eyes, but when I just turned away she looked like she had been crushed

(Laura R's pov)

'Why didn't it work I can control any man just by getting them to look me in the eye so why didn't it work on this Nagisa guy'

(Onones prov)

Karma was just as shocked as Karma as he was the only male to not fall for Laura's tricks.

"Hi I'm Nagisa "he said back to her then turn to Bethany " it's nice to meet you I'm Karma's boyfriend" that was it all three girls fell to their feet in a humph.


End file.
